rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Drag Race
The Amazing Drag Race '''is a fan made series created by Chechutielve. 10 queens will battle for the title of ''"The Grand Drag Superstar". New Showdown Format This season introduces a new Showdown format: The Showdown Wheel. Kim Chi will spin the wheel which will determine what the elimination showdown challenge will be all about. Queens Color Codes :'Royal Blue: 'The contestant won the main challenge. :'Light Blue: ' The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :'Light Pink: ' The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :'Tomato: ' The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :'Red: ' The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the showdown and was eliminated. :'Crimson: ' The contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :'Fire Brick: ' The contestant BITCH decided to leave the competition on their own terms. :'Deep Pink: ' The contestant BITCH decided to leave the competition on their own terms after placing in the bottom 2. Episodes 'Episode 1: Let The Race Begin! * Mini Challenge: Come up with a fierce entrance quote for your queen. You have 12 hours to send me your quotes. * Runway Theme: First Impressions. * Mini Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Main Challenge: '''Read the HELL out of the other queens! * '''Main Challenge Winner: Nikita Dragun * Bottom Two: Valentina and Aja * Showdown: '''N/A * '''Disqualified: Aja Entrance Quotes: * Aja: ''(silent)'' * April: ''(silent)'' * Aquaria: 'Bonjour! If you ever get a second chance in life, take it, and come through with a BANG! * '''Damian: '"I might be small but I can slay you all" * 'Kira: '"Shade is the name of the game! Well, it's also my name too" * 'Nikita: '"I may be a woman, but y'all are pussies compared to me" * '''Roxxxy: ''(silent)'' * Sayanora:"If I eliminate you and steal the crown,it just means I am better than you" * Trinity: '''"The Trintastic Plastic Fillable Queen is here and I have one thing to say...PENIS!" * '''Valentina: ''(silent)'' 'Episode 1 Looks & Reads' Aja= |-| April Carrión= |-| Aquaria= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Sayanora= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Valentina= [[The Amazing Drag Race/Episode 1 Results & Critiques|'Episode 1 Critiques']] 'Episode 2: Snatch Game' * Runway Theme: Celebrity Impersonations. * Main Challenge: 'SNATCH GAME MOTHERFUCKERS! * '''Main Challenge Winner: April Carrión ' * 'Bottom Two: '''Sayanora and Valentina * '''Showdown: '''Runway Looks (Underwater Realness) * '''Quit: Valentina ' '''Episode 2 Looks & Answers |-| April Carrión= |-| Aquaria= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Sayanora= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Valentina= [[The Amazing Drag Race/Episode 2 Results & Critiques|'Episode 2 Critiques']] 'Episode 3: ADR Records Inc.' * Runway Theme: Red Carpet Realness. * Main Challenge: 'Design a cover for your album and a tracklist. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Nikita Dragun ' * '''Bottom Two: Damian Wayne & Sayanora * Showdown: '''Personal Decision. * '''Eliminated: Sayanora & Kira Shade (Quit) 'Episode 3 Looks & Albums' |-| April Carrión= |-| Aquaria= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Sayanora= |-| Trinity Taylor= [[The Amazing Drag Race/Episode 3 Results & Critiques|'Episode 3 Critiques']] 'Episode 4: It Came from the 80's' * Mini Challenge: '''Mug Off * '''Runway Theme: Retro Runway * Main Challenge: 'Create a look that represents a specific decade. * '''Main Challenge Winner: ' * 'Bottom Two: ' * 'Showdown: ' * 'Quit: Aquaria ' '''Episode 4 Looks |-| April Carrión= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Trinity Taylor= [[The Amazing Drag Race/Episode 4 Results & Critiques|'Episode 4 Critiques']] 'Episode 5: Red for Filth' * Runway Theme: Red for Filth * Main Challenge: 'An all-red look. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Nikita Dragun ' * '''Bottom Two: Damian Wayne and Trinity Taylor * Showdown: 'N/A * '''Disqualified: Roxxxy Andrews ' '''Episode 5 Looks ' Asiared4filth.jpg|Asia O'Hara 2018 08 29 19 52 16.png|April Carrión 153711.jpg|Damian Wayne Imageedit 2 7794680014.jpg|Damian Wayne (Reveal) Nikita red for filth.png|Nikita Dragun TrinityRedForFilth.jpg|Trinity Taylor ' [[The Amazing Drag Race/Episode 5 Results & Critiques|'Episode 5 Critiques']] 'Episode 6: Blockbuster Runway' * Runway Theme: Blockbuster Runway * Main Challenge: 'Create a look based on a box-office hit film. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Nikita Dragun (again) ' * '''Bottom Two: Damian Wayne and Trinity Taylor * Showdown: 'Card Battle * '''Eliminated: Damian Wayne ' '''Episode 6 Looks & Inspirations |-| April Carrión= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Trinity Taylor= [[The Amazing Drag Race/Episode 6 Results & Critiques|'Episode 6 Critiques']] 'Episode 7: Poker Queens' * Runway Theme: Poker Queens * Main Challenge: 'Create a look based upon your assigned playing card suit. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Asia O'Hara ' * '''Bottom Two: April Carrión and Trinity Taylor * Showdown: 'Personal Decision * '''Eliminated: Trinity Taylor ' '''Episode 7 Looks Trinity Taylor (Queen of Hearts).png|Trinity Taylor April Carrión Queen of Clubs.png|April Carrión Asia O'Hara Queen of Spades.png|Asia O'Hara Nikita Dragun Queen of Diamonds.png|Nikita Dragun [[The Amazing Drag Race/Episode 7 Results & Critiques|'Episode 7 Critiques']] 'Episode 8: The Fantastic Grand Finale' * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Burned Alive: Damian Wayne ' * '''Quit: April Carrión ' * '''Top Two: Asia O'Hara & Nikita Dragun * Winner of The Amazing Drag Race: Nikita Dragun ' 'Episode 8 Looks 'Reunion Looks' Aquaria_Reunion_Look_(TADR).png|Aquaria Damian_Wayne_Reunion.png|Damian Wayne Damian_Wayne_Reunion_(Reveal).png|Damian Wayne (Reveal) Sayanora_Reunion.jpg|Sayanora Trinity_Taylor_Reunion_Look_(ADR).jpg|Trinity Taylor Bbff3efaeb12dc522ebbff3efaeb12dc522e.jpg|Valentina Category:Seasons